


Forgotten Hoodie

by CurlyStar09



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, Hand Jobs, I will never get over this one, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, boyf riends - Freeform, i sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyStar09/pseuds/CurlyStar09
Summary: Jeremy forgot his hoodie at Michael's house. It's late, but he stops by anyway. He never intended to see his best friend in... this type of situation.





	Forgotten Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, some confession time.  
> This is my first time writing smut, started as a kinktober challenge, and I sinned badly. Very badly.  
> Second, I am working on something to add to this, but I am embarrassed by this enough already.  
> Just don't hate me too much for this... I feel bad enough already so please criticize me. I deserve it.  
> I honestly can't believe I did this to my cinnamon boys ToT

Jeremy could not believe what he was seeing. He had dropped by to pick up the hoodie he had forgotten at Michael’s place a few hours ago before going to work on a group project for history with Rich and Brooke. He expected was for Michael to be asleep since it was almost midnight or if he was still up, he thought Michael would be up playing video games in his basement.  
Jeremy could have imagined a lot of things, but not what he was seeing. What he was staring at as he stood frozen at the door of Michael’s basement.  
Michael was laying on one of the bean bag chairs in front of the tv. Headphones on, glasses off, eyes closed. Jeremy’s blue hoodie being held up to his nose with his right hand as he took deep breaths. He didn’t have anything on, except his boxers, which were only wrapped around one ankle. Michael’s left hand moving fast and desperately around his cock. Soft moans escaping every few seconds. His hips moving upward to meet his own hand. Not realizing Jeremy was standing behind him.  
Jeremy was unable to move, mouth dry and voiceless as he saw his best friend masturbate to his scent. At least, that was the only explanation Jeremy had for what was going on. But he could be wrong, right? There is no way what he was looking at had a simple explanation. Jeremy was trying to make it seem as if what he was watching was… something he could process. Then Michael let out a loud moan and a single word rolled out of his tongue.  
“Ah, Jeremy,” Michael said in a single breath stopping as if he was about to come but the sensation was too much for him to move anymore.  
Hearing his name from Michael’s lips shocked Jeremy back into the situation he was in. He was going to leave. He had to leave. What else could he do? Watch until his best friend opened his eyes and saw him standing there being a creep? He started to move, his pants feeling a bit too tight near the crotch. He was going to leave. He saw Michael’s left hand leave his cock. With both hands, Michael buried his face in Jeremy’s hoodie. Leaving his erection in plain view for Jeremy to see from this new angle.  
It was big. Jeremy was sure he had seen Michael naked many times before, but not in years, and boy did he grow up. Jeremy found himself walking into the basement instead of away. Michael seemed lost in whatever fantasy he was playing out in his head. The headphones blocking out any noise Jeremy was trying hard not to make but failing. Jeremy was now standing in front of Michael, whose face was still buried in a blue hoodie while sitting naked on a bean bag chair.  
Jeremy dropped to his knees a few feet away, then he started to quietly crawl over to his friend until he was just a few inches away. If he moved his head to the right, he could rest it on Michael’s knee.  
Jeremy’s brain was trying to scream at him to leave, desperately pleading to get far away before he did anything else. All that common sense seemed to be lost as Jeremy looked at Michael’s rich olive skin. Then when Michael let out a sight, Jeremy could not help himself anymore. He reached up with one hand, grabbing onto his hoodie softly, enough to make it noticeable, but not to startle Michael. Michael did not react. He simply moved the hoodie back to how it was covering his face before, which amused Jeremy as much as it frustrated him. He pulled on the hoodie a bit harder, while also standing a bit over him, his other hand on the side of Michael’s head. This time the hoodie fell out of Michael’s hands, who opened his eyes in surprise, just to find Jeremy, a few inches from his face.  
Michael’s face turned red, but he did not have a chance to react more than that before Jeremy’s lips meet his. Michael let out a gasp that Jeremy swallowed with a smile playing on his lips. Jeremy let his hoodie hit the floor and used his now free hand to play with Michael’s hair. His knees found a position on the bean bag chair that made it easier to press his body against Michael’s. Jeremy could feel Michael’s cock rubbing against his jeans, which were getting more uncomfortable by the second.  
Jeremy pulled away as suddenly as he had started kissing Michael. He looked down at a dazzled Michael and couldn’t help but give him a devilish grin. Michael whispered, “Have I finally gone insane?” Jeremy chuckled, reaching over to take the headphones off Michael’s ears.  
“Hey,” Jeremy said, feeling like an idiot.  
Michael’s face turned red, “How much did you… what is… how…?”  
“I came to pick up my hoodie.”  
“I- yeah- but.”  
“Michael,” Jeremy interrupted him before Michael could ramble. “If you are not okay with what I am about to do, you can stop me at any time. Do you understand?”  
Michael looked at Jeremy puzzled, but nodded. Even in this type of situation, he trusted in Jeremy completely. Jeremy gave Michael a small shy smile before leaning down for a kiss, and another, and another. Michael returned the affection and gave an audible complain when Jeremy moved away from his lips. Then gasped as Jeremy started working his lips down his torso while his hands traced the path he intended to take. Slowly, Jeremy made his way to Michael’s tights, he stopped. “Michael?” Jeremy was suddenly nervous about what he was about to do.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I blow you?” Jeremy blurted the question before he lost whatever had possessed him to do this in the first place.  
Michael took a sharp inhale of breath, “Y-yeah.”  
Jeremy did not hesitate. He placed a hand on Michael’s shaft, sending a shiver through Michael, who was begging to realized the situation he was in. He was lying naked on a bean bag chair in front of his best friend-slash-crush.  
Jeremy moved his hands a couple of times as experimental strokes, watching Michael’s reactions carefully. Then he licked his lips and wrapped them around his best friend’s mouth. Michael gasped at the unexpected warmth, grabbing Jeremy’s head on the sides. Jeremy let out a chuckled that made Michael moan. Jeremy started moving, using his hand to cover the parts of Michael’s cock that wasn’t in his mouth. He watched Michael squirm under him. Then suddenly, Michael’s hips moved to meet Jeremy’s movements.  
Jeremy started gagging as Michael’s cock hit the back of his throat. “Jeremy! I’m so sorry,” Michael said as he pushed Jeremy away to see if he was okay. “Are you okay? I am so sorry.”  
Jeremy coughed for a few more seconds, Michael was kneeling on the ground with him.  
“I- I'm okay. I was just surprised.” Jeremy explained, smiling at Michael. He pulled Michael towards him, giving him a quick kiss before whispering in his ear. “Let’s try it again.” Michael felt a shiver run through him. Even though he was almost sure this was all a dream, he was not going to let the opportunity to have Jeremy Heere deep-throat him.  
“Alright,” Michael heard himself say. “But I can’t be the only one naked anymore.” He leaned over and started kissing Jeremy, desperately as if he needed him to survive. One hand wrapped around Jeremy’s waist, the other slowly moving his shirt up his torso. Jeremy had a hand around Michael’s neck holding him in place, the other one helping Michael remove his pesky shirt.  
“Wait!” Jeremy exclaimed, pulling away suddenly.  
Panic took over Michael. “Shit, sorry, did I do something wrong?”  
“No, just thought this would be faster,” said Jeremy as he took off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.  
Michael couldn’t help but smile, and he leaned over to kiss Jeremy once more. “Wait!” Jeremy giggled against Michael’s lips.  
“I waited years for this, Jer, I don’t think I can wait anymore.” Michael gently pushed Jeremy towards the floor. Jeremy’s eyes looked shocked at the revelation, but he didn’t ask anything. He finished kicking his pants off, as he looked up at Michael’s brown eyes. Michael had his elbows on either side of Jeremy’s head. One of his knees in between his legs. Michael’s hair was a mess, and Jeremy could not stop himself from smiling when he realized that he was the one that caused it to look like that.  
“Glad I came to pick up that hoodie then,” Jeremy chuckled, as he pulled Michael down to meet his lips before he could reply. The kiss started out soft as if Michael was scared to put too much weight on Jeremy. Then Jeremy pulled him in closer with one hand around Michael’s neck and the other on his waist, creating friction that made both of them moan into the kiss, making them both desperate to close the distance between them. Jeremy’s legs wrapped around Michael to pull him down towards him. Michael move his hips to help create more friction, making their cocks rub against each other in a way that made them both gasp and moan.  
One of Michael’s movements made Jeremy see stars and he had to break their kiss to get some air. Michael kissed Jeremy’s neck while he did that, his hands exploring his best friend’s skin. Jeremy shiver in anticipation at Michael’s touch.  
“You’re gorgeous,” Michael exhaled as he looked at Jeremy’s pale thin body lying below him on the carpeted floor of his house basement.  
Jeremy blushed, “Ditto.”  
“That’s a Pokemon,” Michael joked, and Jeremy laughed in a way that made Michael’s heart skip a beat.  
Michael lifted one of his hands to cup Jeremy’s face. Jeremy leaned into his touch, turning his face to kiss Michael’s palm. “Can I try again?” Jeremy whispered.  
“Try what?” Michael asked, feeling more and more intoxicated with every passing moment.  
“I-” Jeremy was getting flustered trying to put it into words. “I want to try taking all of you again.” He looked away embarrassed, unable to see Michael’s face turn as red as his own.  
“You don’t have to, Jer. Not if you don’t want to,” Michael reassure him. “I mean, there are other things we can do. We can take it slow.”  
Jeremy smiled at Michael, motioning for him to come closer. Michael leaned down, ready for a kiss. Jeremy gave Michael a peck, then pushed him to his side, rolling them over so that Jeremy was on top. Jeremy gave a confused Michael a grin and a wink. “I’m asking because I want to.” Jeremy makes his way down Michael’s body, stopping on his way down to kiss right below Michael’s belly button. On the exact spot, Jeremy knew Michael was ticklish.  
“Stop!” Michael laughed, pushing Jeremy lightly.  
“Oh okay, guess I’ll go home now,” Jeremy replied.  
Michael’s face fell, “What! No!”  
“I’m kidding,” Jeremy reassured him. Going up for a quick kiss. “I am never going to leave your side ever again,” he whispered against Michael’s lips. Then quickly was back next to Michael’s tights. His hand wrapped around Michael’s cock, and he slowly started swallowing him. Michael groaned at the feeling of Jeremy’s mouth around him. Then again when Jeremy removed him, just to do it again, this time taking him in deeper into his mouth.  
“Jeremy,” Michael gasped, wrapping a hand around Jeremy’s hair.  
Jeremy hummed to the sound of his name being said in such an arousing way. Sending vibrations through Michael’s cock. Michael held on tighter to Jeremy’s hair, and Jeremy slowly started taking more and more of Michael into his mouth. After a few more thrusts, they could both feel Michael’s cock hitting the back of Jeremy’s throat.  
“Jeremy, I think I am going- I’m about to.” Michael tried to warn, but it was too late.  
Jeremy felt something hot and sticky spill into his mouth, and he felt as if he was drowning and he couldn’t catch his breath. He pulled away as quickly as he good. “Shit, I’m so sorry,” Michael exclaimed. Giving Jeremy his hoodie to wipe himself with. Jeremy took it, making a note to make Michael wash it before he the hoodie back home.  
“That was…” Jeremy trailed off, “That was great. Did you feel good?” Jeremy looked at Michael and smiled so brightly that Michael could not stop himself. He threw himself at Jeremy, pinning him under him while he kissed any part of him he could reach. Jeremy giggled at Michael’s reaction before it turned into gasps and moans. “Michael,” Jeremy let out as Michael placed a hand on Jeremy’s cock.  
“What do you want me to do, Jeremy?” Michael asked, leaning their foreheads together. “Do you want me to give you a blow job too?”  
Jeremy’s head was spinning with the idea, and could not deny he wanted to feel Michael’s mouth wrapped around him. But no, Jeremy wanted something more than that. “I want you to kiss me while I come. Please. Jerk me off, so that I can kiss you.”  
Michael smiled, “As you wish.”  
“Do not bring the Princess Bride into this,” Jeremy joked.  
“Shut up, Heere.” Michael teased.  
“Make me, Mel,” Jeremy answered.  
“Oh I will,” Michael said before closing the distance between them. He kissed Jeremy as he had always dreamed of doing. He kissed him as if he was everything. As if the world was ending but as if he knew that there was nothing better to do than to kiss the boy laying underneath him. Michael’s hand moved up and down Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy gasping and moaning into Michael’s mouth, guiding Michael’s movements.  
Jeremy wrapped his legs around Michael as he was coming close, and Michael stopped moving his hand. He pulled away from their kiss to look at flustered and confused Jeremy, who may have also been a bit annoyed. Michael gave him a small smile. “I love you,” Michael said, then, before Jeremy could process or respond, Michael crushed their lips together, and moved his hand, making Jeremy come on both of their stomachs.  
As Jeremy came down from his climax. Michael laid next to him on the floor, one arm wrapped around Jeremy. As Jeremy was coming back to his senses, he turned on his side to look at Michael, who did the same.  
“Michael?” Jeremy said, feeling content but also sleeping.  
“Yeah?” Michael felt his heart beat quickly.  
“I expect you to wash my hoodie before I take it home.”  
Michael chuckled, “Fine. I will.”  
“Also,” Jeremy said moving to rest his head on Michael’s shoulder, “I don’t know when it started, but I love you too.”  
“Really?” Michael asked, almost a whisper.  
“Yes really,” Jeremy replied placing a kiss on Michael's chest.  
They somehow got a blanket from the sofa to cover themselves with as they drifted off. It wasn’t till sleep almost overtook them that Jeremy spoke up. “Shit, we didn’t use condoms.”  
Michael just laughed, “Go to sleep, don’t worry I’m clean. We can buy some for next time though.”


End file.
